In Inches, In Miles, In Laughter, In Strife
by aussiebabe290
Summary: <html><head></head>They were more than just roommates, they were almost like sisters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**In my eyes, Loren and Bridget were the closest, out of the season three kids. So, here's my take on little Loren/Bridget drabbles! Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>The girls of Solar Blue Surf Academy, class of 2008, were as different as three teenage girls could be. Bridget Sanchez, the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty from the Sunshine Coast, Loren Power, the shy girl from Laune and Cassie Cometti, self proclaimed sister expert from South Australia, surfing down in the Bight. They were as different as three girls could be, and yet they were going to be living together, for twelve months of their lives.<p>

"Go upstairs and get a bed", Bec Sanderson said cheerfully, standing back to observe her six teenagers. A short four years ago, she was in their position. She was the Solar Blue class of 2005 and the group of six were the Solar Blue class of 2008.

High tailing it up the stairs, they spread themselves out among the bedrooms. There were three reserved for the six teenagers- one room for the boys, two for the girls. One painted pink, one painted red.

Bridget took the red room, putting her suitcases on the bed and opening them cheerfully. Loren, on the other hand, took the pink room across the hall, opening her suitcase and pulling out her favourite top. Cassie, on the other hand, was stuck. She knew neither of the girls from a bar of soap, and had no idea which one to room with.

But, in the end, after establishing that Loren and Bridget would both like a sister for the year, Cassie took the pink bedroom, Loren and Bridget choosing to share the red room.

"This is so cute!" Bridget laughed, holding up one of Loren's tops.

"You can borrow it, whenever you want". Loren smiled shyly, hooking another singlet onto a coat hanger and sliding it into her side of the wardrobe.

"The same goes for my clothes", Bridget offered, moving the washing basket off the end of her bed and removing the sheets. Stretching the fitted cotton over the mattress, she smiled. "I've always wanted a sister, you know? I have three brothers and they've made it their mission to make my life miserable".

Even though she would never admit it to them, she really would miss her brothers in the twelve months they'd be apart. James, Ben and Pete had thrown her a party when she received her acceptance letter, and despite the fact they had admitted it was their mother's idea, she had loved it. Her friends and family, a 'congratulations' banner, and all her favourite foods. Coolum on the Sunshine Coast was her home, but for a year, Blue Water was.

"Me too", Loren echoed. "My brother and I... we're close enough, but it's not the same as having a sister".

Loren had grown up with one brother- Alex, less than eighteen months younger. Her whole family was close, growing up on the beach. she had cried, when it had come time to leave Laune- it was the most amazing opportunity, and one that most surfers in Australia would die for. She had been thrilled, and yet had cried when it came to say goodbye.

"Loren, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful year". Bridget smiled, dropping onto the bed with a smile. Loren followed suite, an ear to ear grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**There might be a 'Soundtracks' update tonight. I'm babysitting, so I might get to update after the kids go to bed (gorgeous little munchkins they are!). Read and review!**  
><strong>Rhyleigh xoxox<strong>

* * *

><p>There had only ever been one intake sent home from Solar Blue, according to Bec. Caitlin Troy, Solar Blue class of 2003. After her mother's diagnosis with breast cancer, she opted to leave the academy on her own will to be with the family that needed her. At four months in, Caitlin had been topping the leader boards, and her housemates had been shattered at her departure. But, on the week of the final surf off, she had made her surprise appearance- not as a competitor, but as a spectator, returning to the place she had made her home.<p>

Up until then, Caitlin Troy had been the only one sent home from Solar Blue- but Charley Prince changed that. Pale and croaky, he waved from the driveway, right before climbing into his father's little silver car.

"Stay cool, gang", he almost mumbled. After a tiny kiss at the surf competition a little under a week before, Charley had fallen ill, and upon a visit to the doctor, had been diagnosed with glandular fever. Bec and Garry, as much as they hated to see one of 'their' kids leave, knew that rest was the only thing able to return Charley to his proper state of health.

And the kids were devastated.

"Bye!"

"We love you!"

"Get better so you can come back soon!"

"Love ya, Charley!"

"I'll keep Guy in line for you!"

"What?"

Bec reached over and squeezed Loren's hand, the blonde's chocolate brown eyes diverted to the concrete of their driveway. She squeezed back gently, Bridget watching with worried eyes.

"Come on, gang, let's go inside", Adam said, once they could no longer see Charley and his father. "Wanna play some pool?"

"We can't go in teams any more", Cassie said sadly.

"It's alright", Loren said quickly, "I don't want to play. I don't feel like it".

There were certain traits of the old, shy Loren returning, the one they had thought they had lost forever.

"Keep an eye on her for me, will you?" Bec checked with Bridget. Bridget nodded, moving into the pool room.

Charley had been the one to coax Loren out of her shell, the one that had convinced her to stay at Solar Blue despite her almost painful shyness. Slowly, she had ditched her old persona, becoming the Loren they knew and love.

That night was a quiet one- with one huge difference. Out of the eight seats surrounding their dining room table, only seven were filled. Charley's yellow chair was left abandoned, a gap in their usual seating plan.

* * *

><p>"Sleep well", Garry told the kids, as they headed upstairs.<p>

"See you in the morning", Bec said sweetly.

"Good night!" Guy called to the three girls, as they retreated to their separate rooms. Cassie, with a smile, farewelled her housemates and slipped into her bedroom. Loren curled up in her bed, Bridget padding over and wrapping her arms around the other blonde

"He's going to be back, you know", Bridget whispered into the darkness. "Nothing's going to keep that guy from winning the wildcard".

"I know". Loren nodded, resting her head on Bridget's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**GO THE BLUES! COME ON CLAIM OUR TITLE BACK! R&R**  
><strong>Rhyleigh xoxox<strong>

* * *

><p>In the few weeks they had been at Solar Blue Academy, it had become obvious who the couples were. According to Bec, it had been inevitable- and she had been able to recite the cures for pash rash that Jilly and Deb had given her group, four years earlier (Garry had groaned, as the other kids laughed.<p>

"Were you really that bad, Bec?" Cassie had giggled, making their calm and collected coach blush.

"It wasn't my fault Simmo printed out 'no kissing zone' signs and took to wearing a whistle around his neck".

(She tactfully didn't mention the blasting she had gotten one more than one occasion, sneaking a kiss from Dean Edgely. The last thing she needed was to be giving the kids ideas.)

The couples were blatantly clear to everyone- Cassie and Adam were inseparable, and Loren didn't wipe the smile off her face when she was around Charley. But Guy and Bridget were a different story.

He was like the little brother, to everyone in the group. He was the youngest out of the boys, and was the cheeky joker, having lost his pillow to Charley many times already (reminding Bec so much of Heath, when the conversation was brought up at the breakfast table the next morning). He drove Bridget absolutely up the wall, and yet, sparks flew. Whether or not they were romantic sparks- actual sparks- was a completely different ball game.

"So, how long do you think its going to be before any of them admit that they're together?" Bec said casually to Garry, spinning around in her office chair. The big boarding house was dark, and the kids had long since retreated to the comfort of their beds, leaving only Bec and Garry downstairs.

"Bec!" he protested.

"Aw, Garry!" reaching over, she patted him on the head. It had been the same with her class of Solar Blue intakes- Simmo didn't care, but he didn't want to hear about it. He saw all the teenagers as his own kids, creating bonds with each and every one of them. "But, just for future reference, I'm saying Charley and Loren".

"Bec!"

"And I'm dropping it". With a giggle, she tousled his brown hair. "See ya, Gaz".

It was her night time ritual, to peek into the kids' bedroom before retreating to her own. The boys were asleep (Guy snoring like a wood chipper), Cassie was sprawled all over the blankets, deep in a dream, and Loren was tucked up peacefully under her blanket, clutching her toy dolphin. Bridget was tossing around, amidst a dream, frantically, grabbing for something that wasn't there.

"Bridget!" Bec said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Her eyelids fluttered open, panting heavily. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Bec repeated, kneeling down beside her bed.

It took her a minute to figure out where she was, and what had just happened. But Bridget just blinked sleepily, nodding. "I'm okay".

"If you're sure…" Bec said wearily, retreating towards the doorway. "See you in the morning, Bec".

Bridget didn't get a whole lot of sleep- it was silly, she knew, losing sleep over some guy. But it wasn't just any guy. He was special. Her Guy.

"That's just the kind of Guy I am", he had grinned cheesily, on many occasions, making her groan in protest. But she could see him with the others girls at school, laughing- especially with Natalie. An innocent friendship from their history class had lead to the boys teasing him at their lunch table.

But while he had been talking to Natalie, she had been talking to Patrick. And it made her wonder…

Was Guy really the guy for her? Or were they together by default?

She decided, the next day after school, to talk to him.

And by the next night, she knew the answer. While Guy was charming, he was not her prince charming. After one long, awkward conversation in the boys' room and one almost kiss (Charley had pulled her aside after dinner to apologise, making Bridget blush profusely), Bridget was back to square one, with no prince at all. Sure, they would still be together for the house pool tournaments (and God knew she needed a partner- while she was good at most things, pool was not a skill she had learned), but they weren't dating.

And, despite it was secretly what she wanted, it didn't stop the hurt.

It was late at night when she curled into bed, Loren having drifted off nearly two hours earlier, tucked into her own bed. Snuggling under the blankets, she hugged her pillow close, memories of the two dancing around in her head. They were the best of friends, even that early in the year.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Bridget used the pillow case to wipe it away, a sound from the other side of the room making her look over. Loren had kicked her blankets aside, padding across the carpeted floor sleepily, before standing over her blonde roommate.

"You okay, Bridget?" she wanted to know.

Bridget simply rolled over in her bed, making room for Loren to crawl inside. And that was where they stayed, curled into Bridget's single bed, before the alarm beside Loren's bed went off the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm one of those people who stand in front of my overflowing wardrobe screaming, "Mum! I have nothing to wear!" **

**Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>"Is tonight the big date?" Bridget said teasingly, as Loren rifled through the wardrobe they shared. "You've only been counting down all week!"<p>

Lounging on her bed, Bridget giggled at her roommate's excitement, as Loren blushed a little. Pulling out her pink sundress, she held it up to herself, spinning to face her roommate. "What do you think? This one?"

The blonde on the bed shrugged, stretching out. "Sure! I like that dress".

It was suddenly shoved back into the cupboard, bewildering Bridget.

"Is there an issue with that dress?"

"I wore it when we went out for Garry's birthday dinner last weekend".

"Did you?"

"Yep. I can't wear that one".

Garry and the boys had proclaimed, many times, that the four girls in the Solar Blue boarding house stood in front of their wardrobes, complaining how they had nothing to wear. School uniforms were easy- checkered skirts and a polo shirt of their choice. But all four girls, upon going out as a group, had often complained how they had nothing to wear.

But there was a bonus, having four girls of approximately the same size in the same house. Upon entering the boarding house that day in January, they found they had all quadrupled their wardrobes. There were afternoons where Cassie would stroll downstairs wearing Loren's shirts, or Bec's shorts.

And yet, Garry was always amazed when someone complained of not having anything to wear.

"What about my blue dress that Cass was wearing the other day?" Bridget checked.

With music playing softly in the background, the two blonde roommates put together every possible outfit combination they could, strewing clothes all over their room. Calling in the help of Bec and Cassie, the brunettes scanned the room in horror.

"What do you think?" Loren wanted to know.

"I think this room is in worse condition now than it was when Perri and I shared it", Bec said in surprise.

"Wow", Cassie (the messy one of the house) gasped.

In the end, it was a unanimous vote, as Bec held up Loren's favourite pink sundress.

While Bridget flopped onto her bed, opening a magazine, Loren pecked a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks Bridget!"

"Have fun!" Bridget grinned.

"I will- I'll tell you all about it when I come home!"

"You better", she warned.

Because that was what sisters did.


	5. Chapter 5

As her head lolled to the side, Bridget jolted, making Loren jump.

"Whoa", she said gently, putting a hand on Bridget's shoulder.

"How long was I asleep?" Bridget rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Long enough for me to realise no matter how hard I study, I am not going to pass this maths test". Loren sighed heavily, before closing her textbook. "Probably no more than twenty minutes".

"At least you didn't fall asleep trying to finish an essay", Bridget sighed even heavier, looking at the open Microsoft Word document on her laptop and knowing that it wouldn't be finished in the morning.

(Loren didn't even try to tell her that the assignment wasn't compulsary- again.)

"That's because I know when to give up. What a ridiculous time for the half yearlies, right when we've got a big surfing comp". Loren pushed her book aside, before stretching. "It's just gone midnight, I'm going to turn in. we've got to be up in five hours".

Bridget just yawned again, as Loren crawled off her bed and made her way across the room, pulling her own blankets over herself. "Night Lozzy".

Loren rolled over to face the wall, the glow of Bridget' laptop enveloping the room in comforting warmth. Her eyes closed, and she felt her eyes growing heavy, when her deep breathing began to echo.

Snapping her eyes open, she found Bridget leaning up against the wall, her laptop still open, her eyes shut. Out like a light, Loren just chuckled, as she got up from her bed.

Removing the laptop from her grasp, she scanned the document on the screen and tried to work out the best way to wrap it up (their maximum was one thousand, five hundred words and Bridget was pushing it with thirteen hundred and nowhere even near her point), all the while trying to manoeuvre the sleeping girl under her blankets.

After typing out another six hundred and eight words (managing to draw the original point out and wrap the whole thing up), she saved it, before pulling out a pad of Post It notes. Sticking one labelled 'PRINT ME' to the closed laptop lid; she pressed one to Bridget's alarm clock. 'U O ME ½ ESSAY. OR MATHS TUTE XX LOZ'.

And when they sleepily shuffled downstairs for training, four and a half hour later, Bridget threw her arms around her roommate spontaneously, throwing the other blonde off balance, before smacking a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll help you study when we get home from school, alright? I owe you!"

Loren just grinned. "What are sisters for?"


End file.
